Changes
by RickseriaStar
Summary: more summary inside...rated for violence and language. There will be some flirting and fluffy content but no lemony things...mostly NamiXSanji but will contain ZoloXRobin or zoroXRobin
1. Default Story pt 1

AN: Heya everyone! Im RickseriaStar...anyway...thanks for clicking on the title and deciding to read this...

Summary: As a perfect day in the Grand Line comes to an end, the lives of the people aboard the Going Merry are about to change forever. NamiXSanji, Zolo(zoro if you prefer)XRobin

Also I do not own one piece...Eiichiro Oda does...please support the original releases. and this is a SanjiNamiForever productions by myself and Westen182...She will be writing Zolo's story and i will write defults and Sanji's story...so this first chap is by me...

* * *

The ocean stared at her, blank and calm, and the sky shown bright and cloudless. A perfect day. But on the Grand Line, was anything perfect? Nami sighed and checked the lockpose. They were still perfectly on course for the next island. But that's no suprise is it? Nami glanced over behind her and saw Zolo snoring away on the other side of the deck. _That idiot,_ she thought.

She glanced at the helm of the Merry and saw Luffy sitting on the bow, laughing at some unsaid joke. Chopper was listening to Usopp's tall tales, Robin was reading, and Sanji was in the kitchen cooking up some snack for her. The day was peacefull. But, being a pirate, Nami knew it was always the quietest before the storm. She breathed in heavily, trying to sense a cyclone before the wind even started to swirl. She felt none and sat in a chair next to Robin.

"Beautiful day, isn't it Miss Navigator?" she asked, eyes never wandering off the pages of her book. Nami nodded and heard a familiar "sliding down the rail" noise.

"Oh my beautiful swans! I am drowning in the sea of your beauty...and I brought you a snack," Sanji chirpped, with a heart eye. Robin closed her book and chuckled. "Thank you, Cook-san."

"Thanks," Nami said.

"Of course! You're welcome, my angels," he sang.

"Shut it, pretty brow," Zolo groaned from across the deck. "Im trying to sleep here."

"What you say, shitty marimo?"Sanji growled back. "You wanna fight, dumbass swordsman?" Zolo glared and stood up. "You're gonna loose, pervy cook."

Suddenly the sun vanished. The crew looked up and saw a large ship with black sails and strange jolly roger being flown. The roger was one skull, but half of it was normal but had fangs, and the other side had been wolfified, with ears and a muzzle.

"Never seen that roger before," Robin said. Suddenly the Merry tipped on the side of the strange vessal. Some of the members had jumped on the Going Merry. The one looked young and was shorter than the other. He had cream colored hair and red eyes. His eyes had deep purple bags under them, like he hadn't slept in days. His gase looked like it could bore holes right into your soul. He was lifeless and pale. He smiled a devilish grin, revealing large sharp canines.

The other, however, was vastly different than his pale young-looking assistant. His skin was leathery brown and he had deep brown hair. His eyes were a glowing yellow, eager for something to kill. He was much taller than his shorter friend. He laughed, showing yellowed canines.

"My name is Andre'," the pale one said.

"I'm Romulus," the other said.

"And we are the ones who will kill you!" they both shouted.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! i love these...

So...wat you think peoples? rate and comment pwease...

And another thing...

This story will get confusing. I will tell you which of the many chaps you must go to...

The system is like this:

Defult story- this is a chap in 3rd person or another strawhats pov...usually has zolo and sanji together...so it has another name to make it easier to find...

Sanji's story- chap with sanji's pov or only sanji...no zolo(zoro) or miminal zolo(zoro)

Zolo's(zoro's) story- chap with zolo's(zoro's) pov or only zolo(zoro)...no sanji or miminal sanji

get it? well...for now...you can pick which story you want(zolo's(zoro's) or sanjis)

_Tamaiya(_later)-_ RickseriaStar_


	2. Sanji's Story pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own One piece. I wish but...i dont...and i do own Andre' and westen182 owns Romulus. The events are also owned by us. Location and characters made by Eiichiro Oda are not ours...but thank you oda-sensei...you rock. and please support the official release of One Piece.

And this chap was writen and edited by me RickseriaStar

* * *

"I claim the tough one," the shitty marimo said. He pointed at the one named Romulus.

"Nani?" I yelled. "I wanted that one to show Nami-san how strong I am!"

"Well too bad, pervy cook. You know it's only fair, 'cause I'm the toughest out of us," he replied.

"Damn. Fine," I growled. "Shall we?" I glared at Andre' and then ran at him. I launched a kick at his head, but he swiftly dodged it and counter-struck me, thrusting his arm out in a half-hearted punch. Seems that though it was half-hearted, it must have been fast. I wouldn't know, since I didn't see the shit-head move and only felt a sharp pain in my stomach. Suddenly I went flying backwards, crashing through the dinning area wall. Andre' stepped through the demolished wall and smirked.

"You can't beat me so easily," he said calmly. "You humans are so pathetic. How could you even think that you could beat me?" He chuckled and looked around. Damn I wanted to kick this guys ass. "So shabby. You forth rate pirates can't even afford a decent ship," he laughed at me. I stood up and sent a kick to his chest. Just when i thought I'd hit him, he appeared behind me and i felt a twang of pain in my side. Funny how I felt pain before i went flying into the wall. _Dammit. I can't take anymore hits like that. _Standing up, I chuckled.

"That it? Dumb-ass kid. That won't work on me," I said. "I can't be beaten in a way that you could use." He grinned evilly.

"Is that so? In that case..." He vanished and appeared beside me and punched my side and sent me flying, but before I could crash into the wall, my other side was hit and i flew the other way. He pretty much played human ping-pong with me. Finally he knocked my upwards and then downwards, causing our fight to go down another floor.

My vision at that point was blury, but I could still see that smirk turn into a frown as I stood up and leaped up to the dinning room. "So...you're still alive? My aren't you stubborn," he said. I couldn't really see him but I did see her. Nami-san ran into the room, shouting that the shitty swordsman had been badly injured, and it was then, when I heard Andre' say something like foolish bravery was to be rewarded, that the life I had lived for 19 years changed for the rest of eternity.

I felt a sharp painful injection of needles in my neck and out of the corner of my eye, I could see the culprit. The reason he was so fast, so strong, was that he wasn't human. My vision blurred and I felt dizzy and sick to my stomach. I knew what he was. I could feel my blood being sucked out through my neck. He bit down harder, causing more painful stinging. He chuckled as I groaned.

"Vam...pire..." I managed to mutter. Nami-san watched him bite deeper and she heard my groans.

"SANJI-KUN!" was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

HAHAHA YAY! Sanji's story pt 1 is done. this was fun to write...more like a pain...jeez...so violent lol and Andre' is a total beotch. Lol fun making him the bitchy vampire who thinks they're better than everyone else. Anyways...you're going to Sanji's story part 2 after this. Don't go to zolo(zoro)'s story. Go to sanji's story pt 2. It'll get repetitive if you do that...

_Tamaiya(_Later_)-RickseriaStar_


End file.
